sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Vince Samsa
Name: Samsa, Vince Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Varsity Football Team (Running Back) School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Vince Samsa stands at 6’7” and weighs a whopping two hundred and eighty pounds. Vince also has short brown hair that is shaved almost completely off (meaning he only has that fuzzy hair) making Vince look very intimidating. Vince also has big blue eyes that he inherited from his mother. He was wearing a white Barry Coleson High football team shirt , Jean shorts that go just past his knees, and he also sported black Nikes. Biography: Vince has never had anyone he could call his friend. His mother was a drug dealer and his father was a former college football player whose dreams had never come true. Vince was born on December 25th, 1989... It was the greatest Christmas present his family would get in a long time. Vince lived a good life till he was five years old, he even got a game boy when he was three. He and his father thought that their good life and wealth would never end… that is till his mother died. Vince’s mother was killed December 25th, 1994, she was killed by a shotgun blast to the head in front of both Vince and his fathers eyes. As Vince stared at his mothers brains which at that point where spread against the floor of his house he promised himself not to cry. His money was taken away from his family and soon he learned how it felt to be poor. It was then that his father became a High school football coach at Barry Coleson High. To Vince high school football became a way of life and he soon was obsessed with the game. At nine he entered a children’s league and he played till he couldn’t anymore and by the time he was fourteen he had become a great football player, so great that he was added to the starting line up of the high school football team as a freshman. Vince is now considered popular but has no real friends… he feels detached from his peers. Other: Vince is on the football team so it obviously makes him fast and strong, Vince may have a problem with death since he was traumatized at such a young age Number: 45 The above biography is as written by Slacker. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Arcus 94 Conclusion: Consider this Marcus Roddy version 2. What a whopping bout of failed potential that was. Depending if B45 can bring himself to actually play the game, we might have a favourite on our hands...then again, most of the other football players have failed miserably in SOTF. If he gets some weapon that's better than a fan, who knows how much pain B45 will inflict upon everyone else? Game Evaluations Handled by: Slacker Kills: None Killed by: Shot self in head Collected Weapons: Arcus 94 (issued weapon), Smoke Grenades (stolen from Kousaka Takeda) Allies: Fred Hughes, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Elsie Darroch Enemies: Cody Jenson, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Elsie Darroch, Clare Shephard, Ryan Torres, Neville Eden, Dorien Graywood Mid-Game Evaluation: Vince Samsa joined the game on Day 5, at first he seemed to almost be enthused about participating in SOTF. His rendezvous with Cody Jenson marked Vince's first experience with death and when he met up with Fredrik Hughes, Elsie Darroch, and Lyndi Thibodeaux an alliance was formed for a good five minutes. After Fred was killed by Cody Jenson, Vince fled the lighthouse to make a brief visit at the river, it is then that Vince drifted slowly into insanity. Vince then stole smoke grenades from Kousaka Takeda and said goodbye to the river. After spending some time thinking about his few hours on the island Vince went to the well where he set a full scale attack on the group there (which consisted of Clare Shephard, Neville Eden, Ryan Torres, and Dorien Graywood. Vince was then shot at by a shotgun and the force behind that caused him to land on a very sharp rock, knowing the end was near Vince took his own life. Post-Game Evaluation: Vince never really had all that much of a handle on reality, and his degeneration into insanity was probably the biggest thing that he had going against him. Obviously, Vince's mind was quite weak, and he either couldn't handle what was going on around him, or simply just awakened some form of sleeping demon. Vince was yet another example of someone who could have been a force to be reckoned with in SOTF, but instead made all the wrong decisions and ended up killing himself - definitely not the smartest choice. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *The name Samsa comes from Franz Kafka’s "Metamorphosis". Threads The following is a list of threads that contained Vince, in order from beginning to end. *It is game time! Biatches! *Requiem *Earned in Blood *Back to the scene of the crime... *The Return *Taking Stock Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Vince Samsa. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! With Vince I wanted to accomplish something that had never been done on SOTF, as I got deeper into Vince’s personality I realized that his journey from a naïve boy to that of an insane man failed to accomplish what I wanted (a natural progression), but Vince still left me fulfilled, for some very strange reason… Slacker Category:V1 Students